


Bingo

by Sutoritaimu



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Foul Language, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutoritaimu/pseuds/Sutoritaimu
Summary: Playing bingo with a competitive Scot can be scary





	Bingo

“I legit only have like 3 numbers left to get bingo.” You tell Mac and Bozer between numbers being called out. “I have 4… make that 3” Mac said grinning like a Cheshire cat. Jack and Riley just watched the interaction sipping their beers, patiently waiting for the argument to start. Being Scottish it was already hard enough for the team to understand your metaphors and phrases, but when you became excited or angry, you became way less understandable. 

“2 left to go” Mac said grin getting even bigger, side-eyeing you to watch your reaction. You looked at him dead-pan. “You better be having a giggle Angus. I haven’t won a bloody game since we started playing!” Mac’s only response was to smile widely at you and wiggle his eyebrows.

“Well, I got 2 left to get Y/F/I.” Bozer, bless him, was trying his hardest to diffuse the fake argument rising between you and Mac because of the competitive streak you both have. You looked between Mac and Bozer. “Both of you are a pair of fannies.” They both looked at you completely confused, you’re only response to their looks was to stick your tongue out towards them like a complete child. You looked down at your card as another number was called, “BINGO!” Mac called.

“Go fuck yourself MacGyver” was all you could say as you throw your pen down and cross your arms over your chest. Mac’s peace offering was to share his ‘free drinks’ prize with you. Even though everyone knew that the argument and stubbornness between you and Mac was fake, it was always fun to see how far Mac was willing to go to make you not be fake-mad at him anymore.


End file.
